


i will try (to fix you)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's day one of the hiatus and i'm already lsoing it whoops, mild crack, no one has told me coulson will be a-okay yet so i'm telling myself that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i will try (to fix you)

Coulson awoke to the sunlight filtering in through the half-closed blinds, just as he had the last few days. The soft sound of the waves lapping at the shore was the only thing he could hear until two short, insistant beeps interrupted the peace.

His own phone, true to his word, was nowhere to be found.

“Lin,”he started to complain, but she had already rolled over to grab her phone off the nightstand. She put it down again quickly enough, scooting back over to kiss him, a radiant smile on her face when she pulled back. “C’mon, let’s get dressed and have breakfast on the beach.”

“Get dressed?”he echoed, frowning in confusion. It wasn’t exactly the sort of demand he’d been met with since they’d left the team. But May was already out of bed, so he followed suit. She had her reasons, he supposed.

Her reason turned out to be a jet that landed halfway through breakfast; May was utterly unsurprised by its arrival. He really should have known she and Daisy wouldn’t just give up.

Three people walked down the ramp, a man, a woman, and a teenage girl. Coulson only recognised one of them, and already was feeling rather sheepish.

It was the girl who spoke first.

“I heard another broken white guy’s in need of fixing,”she said, grinning at May and Coulson brightly. The woman in red at her side barely fought back her smile.“Apparently I’m the go-to-gal for that sort of thing these days.”

“Coulson,”the man said before he had a chance to ask the girl either what she meant or who she was. “What the actual fuck?”

“Yeah, sorry, Cap.” He glanced at May, but there was no help forthcoming on this. “So, I’m alive. Surprise?”

“And I’m here to keep it that way,”the girl interrupted, shooting Rogers a look that said he could keep whatever else he wanted to say for later. “Princess Shuri of Wakanda, by the way, and I have pretty great medical tech. Nice to meet you.”

“Princess,”he said, inclining his head in the hope that that was the appropriate way to address royalty. “Now, not to sound ungrateful, but why would you want to help me, exactly?”

“Quake facetimed me and asked,”Shuri said, as if that was explanation enough. “She’s really cool. I’m not letting her dad die if I can help it.”

Coulson opened his mouth to correct her, then closed it again when he found he didn’t actually think she’d gotten her facts wrong. He smiled. “In that case, thanks.”

“No problem,”she said. “I can also improve that hand of yours, if you want.”

He looked down at it, startled that she had even noticed it was a prosthetic. “It works just fine.”

“I’m sure it does.” She rolled her eyes as if he was being intentionally dense. “That it works is not really the point. Just because something works doesn't mean it cannot be improved.”

She turned back towards her jet, gesturing for them to follow her.

May smiled, pushing her hand into Coulson’s. “I like that kid already.”


End file.
